prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aria Montgomery/@comment-76.187.220.99-20120705140623
Another theory, guys! (*just a theory*) Could Aria be part of the A-Team???? Well, here are just some pretty little things: She’s the least tortured in the group. Aria’s the only one saying SHH in the intro. lol They consider her the “best liar” in the group. A seems to be helping her in a way. Just when Noel was about to tell the principal about Ezra and Aria, A set him up and it got him suspended. | 2. The doll thing. A wanted her to get rid of Jackie… Isn’t that good for her? (You can say that Hanna’s doll was good too, but she somehow wanted her dad to be happy, right?) | 3. When A sent Byron a letter about the restaurant thingy, it made her gain her dad’s trust again when she didn’t go. There was a part when Spencer said something about some “fresh pair of eyes”. In one of Ezria’s scenes, the song “Fresh Pair of Eyes” played. (Maybe the writers were giving us a hint that either Ezra/Aria is A…? Idk.) The letters sent to Ella and Byron were written using a typewriter… Ezra has a typewriter… And who else has access to his apartment? … Right! :P Mona called Aria “big A” once, then she rolled her eyes. Why would they have nicknames like that, and how was she sure that she was the one being called? :P isn’t seen here Ali never visited Aria yet, unlike what she did to Hanna (hospital), Spencer (her house), and Emily (that barn thing or farm idk) At the beginning of S02E25, the flavor of Aria’s yogurt was toffee. And somewhere in the episode, Mona was talking about some toffee (tango?) lipstick. Maybe they have a thing for toffees? Hahaha lol. In the episode “unmAsked”, Aria the only one unmasked by another person. lol hahahaha I. Marlene King keeps on saying that “red is the new black”. In the beginning of the finale episode, Aria wore lots of red stuff. In the Truth Up camp, Noel was with Jenna in her assigned room looking at what her group mates wrote. There was something like, “I know who killed Alison.” Who could’ve written it? The only people we know from Jenna’s group were Aria, Caleb, Jason and Veronica… It couldn’t be Jenna ‘cause she refused to write something. Couldn’t also be Jason and Veronica ‘cause they were just supervisors. Maybe not even Caleb. And that leaves us to…? ;) Aria already has Vivian’s red jacket, right? Maybe she was the one who visited Mona at the last part…? (Or maybe Vivian just has a lot of jackets. Hahahaha!) Just because Aria gets texts, doesn’t mean she’s not part of the A-Team… Even Mona got texts too, right? The producers said something about the black swan being A or something. Well, there really was a black swan, BUT what if she was just a diversion…? I mean, look at some of the Black Swan’s movie posters. It looks like Aria’s masquerade dress, right? ;) And there are also LOTS of solid Ezra theories out there. It couldn’t be impossible. —I don’t think that the “suspects” now are really the real masterminds. I mean, the show wouldn’t be interesting anymore if we already know who the real A or killer is, right? They say that maybe PLL will have 5 or more seasons, but if they let us know who A is now, why would we even bother to watch in the future? Hahahahah. :P—